The Complexity of Love
by DinoRaws
Summary: Sakura faces an obstacle during her life. Making Sasuke, her husband and father of their child, fall in love with her. Cold and loveless, he disregards her efforts to bring each other as one. With countless rejections, Sakura, for the sake of her family, continues to reach into the heart of Sasuke so he could love her and his own son for the first time since they joined as one.
1. Sakura

**The Complexity of Love**

Her house had been swept up clean and all she had left to do was pick up her son's toys. She set her broom in the corner of the living room, she crouched down to the wooden floor filling her arms up with the few toys her son had left on the floor this morning and placed them inside the toy box she bought for him last summer. The toy box was nearly full of toys that he and his friends would always play with. She sighed clapping her hands ridding of the dust she might have collected from picking up the plastic toys. She looked around the house and saw that the living room was neatly cleaned just like the rest of the rooms in her home. She smiled, nodded and grabbed the broom from the corner of her living room and began walking down the hallway to place her broom in the hallway closet where it belonged. Passing through the hallway, her eyes couldn't avoid glimpses of her family photos that hung neatly on the walls. One of the few photos she had hung up were of her wedding day, the next photo she glimpsed at was when she had her son and she took another recently of when he was five years of age.

Her family is the most precious treasure she'll ever hold.

Sakura had a locket of her two men, her husband on one side and her son on the other side. She kept that locket around her neck and hardly took it off whenever she was up and alive.

Closing the closet door, she suddenly heard three knocks on her house door. Sakura was not expecting any company today, and her husband wasn't coming home until tomorrow afternoon from a mission. Sakura walked up to the door grabbing a hold of the door knob, twisting it and revealing a familiar face on the other side of the door.

"Ino...?" She was fairly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Sakura!" Ino exclaimed happily. "I thought I'd drop by your house for a bit! It's been days since we've last had a good conversation!"

"You're right," Sakura smiled stepping aside for her friend. "Come on in, I'll make some tea if you'd like."

"Thank you Sakura!"

It's true. It's been days since the two had actually talked with one another and they were the best of friends for such a long time. Ino had been off to a mission with her team of Chuunin to do a D-Rank mission. It went all well and her team performed well working together and supporting each other in the tough times that they experienced. Sakura knew how happy Ino had been these couple of years. She too has been raising a family of her own with her husband happily. If Sakura was correct, tomorrow is their 1st year anniversary. Sakura heard how they first met numerous times even she could recite it herself to others. Her husband, Ikomoto is an ANBU member they met through a fierce battlefield a year ago when ANBU and Jonin joined together in an S-Rank mission. Fighting side by side, they two ended up saving each other from their enemies, and it turned out that it was love at first sight...for him. After their mission, he wanted give her his thanks by taking her out on a date. It took him about twenty times to ask before she saw that he wouldn't give in so easily. Since then, they've become inseparable. Ino and Ikomoto live together rising their own pair children, twins Yuki and Yumi.

And today is an important day for all of the children of this generation. Today, they became honorary Genin. Sakura could not wait until she met up with her son to see him wear his very own headband. It would truly be another photographic moment!

"Sakura, what are you thinking about?" Ino took a sip from her tea cup.

"I need to take another photo with my son now that he'll have his own Konoha head band! That's what I'm thinking!"

"Oh Sakura, you and your photos. How many do you have now?"

"Too little!" Sakura and Ino shared a small laughter before going into details of the photos they planned to take with their family. Ino told Sakura that she still has her Team Ino-Shika-Cho photo with Asuma-Sensei from back in the old days when everyone was young and so innocent. It reminded Sakura to start looking for her old Team 7 photograph. Starting tomorrow, Ino will become a teacher to her own team of Genin. After being assigned, Ino will constantly be busy with missions and following the Hokage's order, just like everyone else of course. Even though most of her colleagues will be teaching Genin this year again, Sakura would not. Her duties as the student of former Senin Tsunade-sama, her job is to look and command over the medic ninjas, the hospitals and all of its patients as much as she could. Sakura spent more time performing medical jutsus than spending time with her own family. Even on her days off at times, they always called for Sakura, because with her, the medical department would collapse in all. Because of her major role as a medical ninja, she is well known throughout Konoha and other leading countries.

"Sakura!" Ino slammed her palms on the dining table. "It's time to pick up our children!"

"Eh?!" Sakura looked behind her shoulders staring at the given time the clock displayed. It was almost three o clock, the time when the students would be released from their classes. Together, they cleaned up their small mess and walked out from Sakura's home. Walking together down the streets of the Leaf Village, some of the familiar people of which the two knew, congratulated the two for their children's success in becoming a new Genin.

"Oh, they're barely letting them out!" Ino said standing near the entrance of the school. Sakura looked over the shoulders of other parents as they made their way to their children. Her eyes fell upon a few other parents. Those parents were her former classmates back in the academy and also her friends. A small child ran to her parents first, holding her head band in her hands to show her parents. Her name is Katsuki, and her parents Shikamaru and Temari. Both genius ninjas who are equals in battle. And like her parents, she shows high intelligence among her peers.

Shikamaru patted her head in congratulations in her success. Temari kissed her daughter's cheeks reaching out for her hand. Her tiny hands find its way into hers and the three left.

"Shikamaru sure is doing well," Ino smiled. "I haven't spoken to him in days, you're the first I've talked to since my mission." Ino smiled with guilt behind it.

"Yea you should, perhaps Choji might be able to join in as well?" Sakura suggested as Ino took in the great idea she pulled out from her thoughts.

"Good idea, Sakura!" Ino looked back to the front tippy toeing over the heads of moms and dads. In the middle of the entrance she spotted her twins out from the crowds. Two blonde haired twins that held each other's hands. "Looks like it's my turn to leave, I'll see you later Sakura, okay?"

Ino waved above her head signaling her children she was here. The twins, Yumi and Yuki ran up to her embracing their mother as if they were separated for such a long time. Their love for another was obvious they enjoyed each other in their lives. Before Ino took off with her twins in each hand, she turned back to Sakura and waved.

"Bye Ino!" Sakura waved seeing her take off. Ino probably would go and spoil her two children with some desserts. Yea, that sounds like the mother she is now.

Sakura focused back on the lesser crowds of children. She still didn't see her own it concerned her for a moment walking up to the entrance to view better. Finally, he walked out timidly looking left and right of the huddles of parents and fellow classmates. He tightened his grip on the bag he had on his back, his eyes were soft and lost. He looked once again to his right, and then his left, but nothing. Sakura smiled waving her hand over her head and calling out his name, "Kouji!"

Hearing his name, he looked in front of him and there he saw his pink haired mother. His eyes lit up at the excitement of seeing his mother. The muscles in his mouth transformed into a large smile running to her open arms and burying his head on her chest as she protected and embraced him with her strong arms. His small arms grabbed onto her waist and said "Mom!"

"Kouji, I'm so happy to see you!" Sakura brought him back from her embrace seeing the head band of the Leaf Village on his head. He saw where her eyes were looking and his smile grew even more, proud of his accomplishment.

"I did it, mom! I passed the exam! Now I'm a Genin like how you used to be!" Kouji stated.

"I'm very proud of you, my son." Sakura scrambled his hair around leaving it to point everywhere. When his hand turned around, she knew who he was searching for. Sakura knew the look on Kouiji's face whenever he studied fathers from other families. "You know he wouldn't be here today, Kouji."

He didn't turn around, but he kept staring at the father's that still lingered around the academy. Sakura couldn't see them, but she knew very well on what his eyes looked and it ached her heart. "Why does dad have to work constantly, mom?"

"Your father had orders from the Hokage for a special mission, along with other dads. But they're returning tomorrow afternoon, Kouji."

He turned back with a smile however it wasn't the smile he showed earlier. Sakura couldn't understand either why he constantly had to work, they can just do well enough with her working as the top medical ninja in the Leaf Village. Could it possibly be something that he has to do? Why can't he talk to her about these things?

...When was the last time they actually talked?

"Mom," Kouji took her hands into his and swung them slowly looking down at her fingers. "Thank you for coming. I love you mom."

Sakura embraced him once again wrapping her arms around his back. She felt his hands wrap around her waist and felt his face bury in the crock of her neck. "I love you too, Kouji."

Now if only, if only she was able to say that her husband and not only her son. Their love is truly complex.

'_Sasuke..._'

* * *

**This is my very first time writing a SasuSaku fanfic, so don't hold back on your opinions! I hope this was okay for a start! Note, this does take place 6 years after the Third Ninja War. I hope you can follow me through til the end of this story ^^! Leave a comment and follow my story! I would appreciate the effort thanks! **

**-DinoRaws aka Liz **


	2. Sasuke

**Okay, before reading I do have to apologize ahead of time! I'm not a HUGE Sasuke fan, but I'm trying my best to get his character out into my story, so if he seems a bit OOC please let me know. To me, Sasuke is a very difficult person to exploit his feelings and thoughts into words so I tried my best! Okay, enjoy! **

* * *

His arm stretched out striking his opponent after flinging his giant shuriken. The rouge ninja yelped in pain after being thrown back by the powerful whirling shuriken, it pierced through his torso pinning him to a large trunk that belonged to a tree. The rouge ninja's hands and fingers were trying its best to unpin the large metal shuriken off from his body, but no success. Hearing the rapid footsteps of his enemy, he dug his fingers deep into the blade of the shuriken, causing his blood to ooze out from his fingers and palms; he needed to escape quickly from his frightening enemy. But from the rouge ninja, it had been far too late. Face to face, the rouge ninja faced the man with an ANBU mask, and there he truly became terrified screaming unprepared for his punishment. Before he felt unconscious, his eyes met a terrifying pair of red eyes.

The ANBU member carried his opponent back to the peaceful village of where he started his mission three days ago. His arrival drew in villagers were already up before the sunset had risen. Their hopeful eyes spotted him in an instant and word of his return spread quickly. The leader of the village, an old frail man with a cane, approached him with a sincere smile.

The ANBU member dropped the rouge ninja from his shoulders onto the ground of the village. He had tied every limb of his body with a strong type of rope he carried for handy work as such. "You're free to do whatever you like with him,"

"Oh my," The leader of the village, along with other villagers gawked at him.

"The Hokage never specified what to do with him once I captured and returned him to you."

"Is he...?" The leader assumed.

"No." The ANBU member responded. "I don't kill unless instructed or necessary. He's fallen into my Genjutsu. He'll awaken by nightfall."

The relief of the villagers and their leader could be seen through his eyes. A peaceful village it was, as well as its villagers. He eyed them one by one seeing faces of young and old. Faces of three caught his eye from his right peripheral vision; a family of three is what he caught. A mother, a father and their son happily together because now they lived peaceful again due to his mission. The son raised his arms up towards his father, when he grabbed him by the waist he placed him on his broad shoulders for his son to see the man in the mask. His eyes locked on the child's and the child smiled greatly waving his small arm at him.

"...is what your Hokage is looking for as payment, correct?"

The ANBU member averted his attention away from the small child missing part of the elder's words. He has never been caught being distracted from his work before, it surprised him even. "The scroll..." The elder repeated.

"...Yes." He answered formally.

The Elder's fingers unbuckled the latch that wrapped around his frail body. He presented a giant scroll from his back to the ANBU member, and his took it in his hands and bowed as his gratitude. "Please tell your Hokage to take care of this scroll for us it contains a high class jutsu passed down from village to village to keep its power from the world."

"A jutsu hidden from the world..." The ANBU member glanced at the giant scroll.

"A terrifying one," The Elder cleared his throat. "Your Hokage promised us that he would seal it away from the world once he received the scroll."

The ANBU member buckled the scroll to his body, just as the Elder had it. The ANBU member looked over at the villagers once again and back to the Elder who only smiled at him and with an instant, he was gone from them forever.

The sun had risen to its highest by the time he had arrived back to the Leaf Village. He crouched on the tallest roof he could find watching his own village come alive with the morning that woke for the new day. The crows flew behind him, crowing their loudest ever. The wind was soft and breezy slightly hitting his face as it danced its way past him and over to the forest of trees of which he came from. His eyes looked down at each of the villages spotting no one his mind had thought of. Perhaps they already made it home, or maybe they weren't even nearby from where he's positioned by. He stood up from his crouch and jumped roof to roof until he slipped through an open window of the building he saw days ago. There he waited patiently in the middle of the room until he was noticed. His eyes laid upon the Hokage. Piles and piles of paper work weren't anything new to him; they were either from days ago or incoming work that the lords of Konoha put on him, yet again. His attention focused mainly on writing to complete his paper work not even seeing or feeling him come through the open window.

"Lord Hokage," The ANBU member spoke up through his mask.

The Hokage's blue eyes looked up away from his work. His voice was only the few that could avert his attention away from work. "Ah! Sasuke!"

Removing his animal ANBU mask, he revealed his face. His dull black eyes locked onto the set if blue eyes his old friend had. "I retrieved the scroll as promised."

"Ah, the scroll!" The Hokage rose from his chair walking over to Sasuke as he unbuckled the scroll from his back. He handed the scroll to the Hokage and he nodded confirming the scroll was real. He walked over to his desk placing the scroll on top on his desk, and with a quick formation of hand signs, he released a summoning jutsu. When the puffs of clouds were gone, a toad crossing his arms on his chest looked up at him.

"What do ya got for me this time, Naruto?"

"Gerotora," Naruto smiled down upon him setting the giant scroll next to him. "I have a scroll that needs to be taken away from here. Can you keep it safe for me with the other toads?"

"A scroll?" Gerotora gawked at the scroll setting beside him and he croaked before he answered Naruto. "Yea sure, I'll write down the scripture for ya."

"Thank you!" Naruto kept his back to Sasuke looking through his window. He placed his hands behind his back and sighed slowly as Gerotora scribbled the jutsu on his scroll body. "Today is graduation, Sasuke. All our friend's kids have become Genin," He faced him with a smile. "You don't want to miss Kouji's graduation."

"Kouji will do fine with me being there, he has his mother to support him."

"Sakura?" Naruto repeated. "Sakura can't do everything alone while you're away Sasuke."

"She is capable of doing everything without me being there."

Naruto only kept quiet gawking at Sasuke. What more could he have expected from Sasuke, his oldest friend? Even with the years he still hasn't changed. There is still something so important that he will never see with his eyes. Naruto tapped his fingers on his hand carefully thinking of what to say to him before he spoke them.

"Naruto," Gerotora croaked. "The scripture is complete."

"Take the scroll back with you, Gerotora. Once I'm done here, I'll come and look at it."

Gerotora glanced from Naruto's back to Sasuke. "You still haven't changed one bit, kid. Hurry up here, Naruto."

And with that being said, Gerotora left with a puff of smoke behind him releasing the jutsu. The two stood in the room silently waiting for the other to say something but neither would say anything.

"Can I be dismissed now?"

Naruto only closed his eyes shut returning to his desk picking up his pen and continuing his unfinished work. "Do you have anything else to say?"

"No."

"Then you're dismissed. Go home and see your family, Sasuke."

Sasuke took a bow and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him quietly. Sasuke made his way out of the building, looking up at the sky he saw the sun's shining rays. Making his quickly to his house, he jumped roof to roof of each passing building. And without any time wasted he landed in the entrance of his own home. The cement wall that protected his house embedded his clan's symbol, the Uchiha fan. He walked through the entrance seeing his grand home and it was just how he left it. The house had been built on the perfect piece of vast land; grass greener than all of Konoha, a stream flowed behind the house with a pier for them sit and watch over the body of water. And it was all his.

Entering his own home, he noticed how empty it is he figured Sakura went out to see Kouji. He removed his shoes and placed them by the door before stepping inside his home. He walked his quiet home without saying a word and made his way straight to his room. All there is to his room is just a bed for two, a dresser, a closet and a door leading to a bathroom. He opened his closet removing his ANBU uniform piece by piece, folding them and placing them inside the closet drawers. His yukata hung on a hanger, he reached for it removing it from its hanger and slipping the clothing on his broad and strong body. Tying it to his fit his body, he closed the doors of his closet.

Sasuke had continued to walk around his home, and just before he could walk outside to the stream flowing down from his home, he heard, "Dad..."

Sasuke turned his way to face Kouji. His son resembled him so much with his physical features. His eyes were bright and exciting, those were from Sakura. He was sure of that. "Dad!" He saw the small child run up and hug him with a strong grip. Stronger than he could recall. "I'm glad that you're home!" He had buried his face in his yukata. Some of the words were muffled.

"I'm home." Sasuke responded.

"Dad! Dad!" Kouji stepped back from his dad reaching in his backpack for his headband. When he took it out, his smile grew more. "I did it! I'm a Genin! Starting tomorrow I'll be in a three man team, just like you and mom were once!"

Sasuke saw how happy his son is. The way he showed his headband and how he said he wanted to be as strong as Sakura and he, Sasuke's response was only a pat on his son's head. Sasuke averted his eyes to Sakura, whose eyes displayed relief and disappointment. "I'll be out in the back for a while. Call me if you need anything."

"Of course, Sasuke."

Sasuke slid the back door shut leaving his son Kouji and Sakura inside. His bare feet felt the grass brushed underneath the sole of his feet then they felt the warmth of the logged pier that had been placed on the land. He stopped on the pier, sighed deeply and closed his eyes slowly dropping his body to a sitting position on the pier. All he wanted is the silence of nature. Nothing would distract him, he could clear his mind out from all the memories he carried out from his previous missions as an ANBU member. He needed the time. He needed the peace.

He needed...something else.

Something...else...

Something that he could not reach.

"What is it, Sakura?" She had been standing behind him watching his every move. He didn't look back at her he only spoke still focusing on the relaxation he was awarded to.

"You're son is very proud of graduating from the academy," She paused for his response.

"He completed the easiest part of his life. Kouji will face more challenging and dangerous events in his life and we know that very well."

She took a step forward. "He knows that also, but the least you could do is acknowledging him for what he has accomplished on his own, Sasuke!"

"I have! I am proud of him for accomplishing such a goal, what more could I offer to you and to Kouji?"

Sakura clenched her teeth tightly furrowing her brows forward. She had no other words to say to him, and neither did Sasuke. He offered his best for the appropriate moment and she expected more from him. He could not comprehend any of what she had wanted or expected of him to do.

"You really don't see it, do you Sasuke?"

"Sakura!" He raised his voice to her. "There's nothing else he expects me to do. Leave it alone, please."

Sakura's mouth parted slightly but nothing came out from it. She inhaled slowly calming herself down knowing that anything else she would say would further the argument and nothing would be accomplished from it. Sasuke heard her footsteps pass through the grassy areas before hearing the door slide shut on him. Even he was angered in conversation. What could Sakura want more in this form of relationship? He was providing everything for her and their son, Kouji.

"I do everything..." Sasuke muttered. "Everything..."

* * *

**Not very satisfied with the ending but it was going the way I wanted, I just could not think of the right RIGHT ending for this chapter. Again, if Sasuke seemed OOC please, please let me know because again, i'm not a Sasuke fan (Gaara all the way!) so, it was kinda hard haha. Let me know in a comment and I'll respond back with a chapter! Thanks again! **

**-DinoRaws aka Liz :) **


	3. Sakura's Medicine

Sakura's fingers were careful not to be sliced and diced by the sharp cutting edge knife she wielded in her hand. The noise of the blade hitting the wooden cutting practically echoed through her empty kitchen. Cooking dinner alone has never changed, but this time, she didn't want to be alone in the kitchen, and she wanted him to her helping her. She wanted him helping her in cutting the cabbage, or help to set up the dining table, or even hold her from behind and sway in a loving moment as she preps dinner for him. But of course, even her imagine has gone way beyond it could because none of those would ever happen. Sasuke never did that to her once, so why did she expect him to do it to her now? Sakura tossed the chopped cabbage inside her hot pan mixing more sliced vegetables for her hot cooked meal. Sakura knew better than to start a conversation about their relationship and where it's headed. Last time she did so, it ended up in an argument screaming at another for hours. They were forced to reconcile because of Kouji's being present.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sakura murmured under her breath solely staring at her cooking pan as it began to steam. "How am I supposed to approach him?"

With these questions in mind, she could not think of an answer. No matter how long she thought of one, no matter how many possibilities linked to another, none of them were approachable to Sasuke's cold demeanor. If he were less like himself and more like her, things would be less complicated but who is she kidding? With his sadistic and tragic past, she was sure, Sasuke would be the same as he is.

With dinner cooked and prepared on the dinner table, she sat on her knees in silence across from Sasuke. He had been waiting for her meal the moment he arrived home a few hours ago. His dull black eyes gazed over the meal prepared for him by his own wife. Sakura had always felt nervous whenever she cooked a meal for him. He never expressed how good or tasteless her meals where, he would never say anything but "thank you for the meal". How was she to know what foods he loved? What foods did he dislike? What foods did he want to try? Sitting quietly over the table, she picked up a small, tiny grab of white rice with her wooden beige and pink chopsticks. She ate the white rice and finally looked up at Sasuke, whom ate in peace. His chopsticks reached down for more of her yakisoba she cooked.

"Your mission," Sakura's time to overcome her timid was now, or never. "You never told me how it went. Would you mind telling me?"

"It was a mission to retrieve a scroll from an isolated village. The villagers made a pact with the Hokage to keep the scroll hidden away from the world."

"Naruto made a pact with a village, huh?" Sakura had been intrigued with the scroll mission, but knowing ANBU tactics, he couldn't spill any information out to her any way. "Do you know what was in the scroll?"

Sasuke reached his wooden raven, black chopsticks into his dish of white rice, "No." and he ate the grains of cooked rice.

"Oh..." Sakura knew that when she started this conversation, it would last no more than thirty seconds. But that didn't mean she would give up, Sakura had a mindset of opening his heart out to her.

It went quiet again during their dinner. Sakura's words just wouldn't come out correctly.

"Where is Kouji?" Finally! This is something that maybe can bring them together! Sakura always loved talking to Sasuke about their son, Kouji.

"He's at his friend's house having dinner. He'll be spending the night, as well." Replied Sakura.

Sasuke placed his chopsticks down on his plate laying them across horizontally, and wiped his mouth with his clean, white napkin. His eyes locked on Sakura, and for that moment, she felt a little frightened by his harmless, dull look. She too, placed her chopsticks down across her plate. "You know that Kouji and I train after dinner, Sakura. Why did you let him go freely without my consent?"

"Kouji is only a child, Sasuke. He needs to be able to experience his childhood more than training every day after dinner with you."

"He needs to learn how to control his own Sharigan, just like how I did."

"Kouji needs to learn what it's like to be a kid. He may be an Uchiha, but that doesn't mean he needs to subside his time with his friends. I don't want my son to be alone, I want him-,"

A thudding sound silenced Sakura. She jolted up after Sasuke pounded his fist against the dining table. His eyes were shut closed avoiding any form of contact between the two and his teeth clenched from the inside of his closed mouth. He just couldn't get Sakura to understand where he's coming from. No one could understand an Uchiha, only Uchiha's understood one another. "I want him home...we need to train."

Sakura's hand lay on her chest, her fingers clenched onto the hem of her silky top and her green eyes looked down on her lap. She just wanted to burst into a tantrum, she wanted to push and punch and kick Sasuke around so he could see and understand what was going on around him. He's a mature and intelligent man, but his eyes blind him so much from what is given to him that he needs to fill his dark, empty heart. "You just don't get it, do you, Sasuke? Kouji is always asking for your well-being, our son, is asking when he can spend time with you outside of training. And I lie to him, always, whenever he asks me that question."

Sakura lowered her hand onto her lap and raising her chin up to see Sasuke re-positioning himself to a calm sitting stance. His and her eyebrows were furrowed forward, locking eyes with another. "When will you have the time to get to know your own son, Sasuke?"

"Sakura," Sasuke muttered.

"When will you have the time to get to know your own wife, Sasuke?" She exclaimed.

"Sakura!"

"...We're your family, Sasuke. Kouji loves you for being his father, and I love you for being my husband. I've always loved you since we were young, and you know that very well." Sakura's voice became hushed, afraid of his next response to her question. "Don't you love us?"

The word love...is the most difficult word to say and express to your partner. Sakura knew best that Sasuke was loved a long, long time ago by his mother, father and brother. But, he never really fully learned how to love after the Uchiha massacre. His love converted into hatred thanks to Itachi, but know that she's by his side, Sakura needs to be the epitome of love to him. Sakura knew what she was getting herself into when she married into the Uchiha family, and she knew how complex it would be.

"Do you or do you not love Kouji?"

No answer.

"Do you or do you not love me?"

Again, he did not answer.

"So then," Her voice became more hushed than before. "Your marriage to me...was solely for the purpose of restoring your clan. Nothing more, and nothing less. Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

Silence was only being about in their conversation and Sakura grew tired of his silent answers.

"Of course you don't answer because it's obvious." Sakura folded her white napkin in her lap and placed it kindly onto the dining table before marching off from the dining room. Her emotions were mixed with sorrow, unloved, and anger and contained all in her glass container. She wanted to uncork her glass of emotions and release those in the form of tears, but she knew better then to exploit her emotions like so. Sakura rushed quickly into her room shutting the door behind her and falling down on to her knees when she reached the edge of her bed. The side of her face rested on the comfort of her bed as she stared out through the curtains of her window seeing only the rays of the sun. Inevitable as it was, her emotions took over and tears began streaming down her to the side of her face. "Idiot."

She murmured.

Her ears caught the noise of the door opening, she knew it was him, and then it closed behind Sasuke. She just wanted to be alone but of course, this room wasn't hers, it was also his. Sasuke sat at the edge of the bed, he sighed and said, "You shouldn't have stormed off like that."

Sakura didn't answer him back.

"...I'm sorry."

"No you're not," Sakura whispered. "Don't say something you don't mean to me."

Sasuke's hand reached over to Sakura's shoulder but the touch of him was cold, and forced, Sakura could feel it from the tips of his fingers all through to his empty, cold heart. So she slapped it away from her body, which irritated Sasuke. He grabbed her wrist before placing it back on her side, with a yank of her body, he managed to pull her up from her sorrowful kneeling but her eyes were averted away from his own. He found this also irritating. He wanted her to look at him, and him only.

He saw her eyes weren't the green vibrate colors they were before their dinner brawl, they were dull and red from her tears. Sasuke knew he always did this to her, so why does she even stay with him knowing that he'll hurt her more. He couldn't stand seeing her hurt...it just...it just made him so, so irritated.

His hand fit perfectly on her nape and with his other hand, he freed her wrist then wrapping his arm around her waist right before he kissed her. Sakura took this action by surprise. It was out of the blue that he would kiss her, so she tried struggling her way out of his kisses but he wouldn't budge. He slipped his tongue into her mouth causing her to struggle less from his tight grip on her. His hand on her waist moved down below her waist, his touch and the way his fingers traced her lower body made her weak to the knees. Their mouths parted from another allowing both of them to gasp for air from the long, deep kisses his lips gave to her. He lowered his and Sakura's body down to their bed moving his hand from her waist to her thighs rubbing against it, and his lips kissed every inch of her neck, and moved to her chest. His rubbing hand slipped past the elastic of her shorts and with no holding back, she moaned the way Sasuke always made her moan with his seductive touch. His mouth found its way back to her lips and kissed her more but harder.

And without a moment to spare, or even a warning, he inserted himself into Sakura. With every slow thrust he performed, she moaned through his harsh kissing. He stopped kissing her, licking the side of her neck before biting the thin layer of skin his teeth pinched on. Her hands began to undress his upper body slipping his utaka partially off his shoulder, her fingers felt the broad shoulders he grew into, and of course his well-earned rock hard abdominals her fingers yearned to touch. Her fingers ran through his body tracing every little detail her hands could get to.

She loved Sasuke but she also hated Sasuke. It was nice to have physical contact with him every so often but this...this isn't what she wanted.

He would only make love to her whenever she was hurt.

Sex is the medicine he could only provide for her depression, for her sadness that directed towards him. And it worked, all too well in fact.

He pitied her. He doesn't love her. He doesn't love Kouji.

What could she do to cause him to fall for her? What is she missing?

What is it?

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the third chapter! Sorry I haven't been uploading my chapters as quickly as I should, but school is coming up! . My summer is coming to an end! How was your summer? :) Leave a comment on what you did! Plus comment on your thoughts of my third chapter! :) **

**-DinoRaws aka Liz**


End file.
